


Now he has his revenge

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Character, Established Tony/Pepper, F/M, Grief, Implied Sort Of Clint/Natasha, Revenge, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNINGS FOR CHARACTER DEATH </p><p>  <i>News reports again today, showing Iron Man destroying buildings in downtown LA and New York. This after last weekend's attack on the Malibu home of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, which Senator Stern has called "an unfortunate accident during a training exercise." Nobody has seen Ms. Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and fiancee to Mr. Stark, since, and close friends are telling us that the only possible explanation for Iron Man's recent actions would be her death."</i> </p><p>For this prompt for comment-fic at livejournal:<br/>MCU, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (dark!fic prompt)<br/><i>Now the time is here</i><br/><i>For Iron Man to spread fear</i><br/><i>Vengeance from the grave</i><br/><i>Kills the people he once saved</i></p><p>  <i>Nobody wants him</i><br/><i>They just turn their heads</i><br/><i>Nobody helps him</i><br/><i>Now he has his revenge</i> </p><p>-Black Sabbath - Iron Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now he has his revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [И теперь он будет мстить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307040) by [faikit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit)



_News reports again today, showing Iron Man destroying buildings in downtown LA and New York. This after last weekend's attack on the Malibu home of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, which Senator Stern has called "an unfortunate accident during a training exercise." Nobody has seen Ms. Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and fiancee to Mr. Stark, since, and close friends are telling us that the only possible explanation for Iron Man's recent actions would be her death."_

Agent Hill paused the television news program. "This could be a problem."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "In some cases, retaliation is the appropriate response."

"Proportional retaliation," Hill said, frowning. "Believe me, it's not that I don't sympathize. But this..." Hill gestured at the image on the screen. "This is just chaos."

Clint folded his arms. "You think we're going to tell our friend 'Hey, stop hurting all those people who killed the love of your life'? I would do the same thing if it happened to me."

Natasha gave him a quick glance.

"Well, I hear the Senator has hired Justin Hammer to develop technology that can shoot the Iron Man suit right out of the sky," Hill said, "So it's not exactly safe out there."

"If it's Hammer tech, I'm not too worried," Natasha muttered, and Clint grinned.

Maria added, "Not to mention that refusing to speak to any of your friends in your time of grief so you can go blow things up is not exactly healthy."

"Wait, blowing things up isn't healthy?" Clint said. "I have been doing things very wrong then."

Maria rolled her eyes. "You know I'm right. We are not talking about a person who is in control. We are talking about our good friend, basically losing it. Or do you need another rundown of the casualties?"

There were a couple seconds of silence. 

"You're right," Steve said then, sighing. "I'll go."

"You'll have a team for backup, in case things get... tricky," Maria said, relieved.

"No," Steve said. "It has to be clear that I'm there as a friend, not as SHIELD."

Maria paused, then nodded. "Wheels up in twenty."

\--

Steve waited in the doorway of the private apartment at the top of Stark Tower. He asked JARVIS to send a message.

Soon, Steve was watching the familiar red and gold suit land in front of him, the face shield slowly raised.

"Steve. Good to see you. What's the occasion?"

Steve took a step forward. "We all miss Tony," he said, swallowing. "But this is not the answer, Pepper."

She smiled, even as her eyes teared up. "This is the only answer I have, Steve."

"But--"

Before Steve could finish, Pepper had flown away. 

Steve got on the phone. 

"Hill? This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."


End file.
